The End Of Empire
by The Great Artiste
Summary: What happens to the Reagan family when the citizens of New York City elect a new mayor?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all disclaimers as previously set forth in my prior stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

CHAPTER 1: **ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END**

December 31, 2020: 11:30 p.m.

Police Commissioner Francis Xavier Reagan stood at his window atop the 14th Floor of One Police Plaza, staring out at the city he had sworn to serve and protect for the past 45 years, 12 of those as the Commissioner of the NYPD. In 30 minutes his service to this great and vibrant city would come to an abrupt end.

Mayor Poole had not been reelected to a third term. He was no longer the popular and polarizing man he had once been since the assassination attempt years earlier had left him in a wheelchair. Many felt the only reason he had been elected for a second term was out of sympathy for that incident.

The Police Commissioner is a political appointee who serves at the pleasure of the Mayor and the incoming CEO of New York City made it abundantly clear during his election campaign, that the number one agenda on his hit list was the NYPD and its present Commissioner. The Mayor-Elect had already announced that he was bringing back a former commissioner to replace Frank, a man who had worked for six different police departments nationwide. A man whose loyalty was to his paymasters whereas Frank's loyalty had always been to his city.

Frank had been invited to the swearing in ceremony but had refused to attend. He had no use for politics and certainly didn't feel like commenting on his successor or what his own plans were now that he had been forced out.

Frank Reagan was 68 years old and he wasn't ready to retire but more poignantly, tonight formally ended the Reagan name and era within New York City law enforcement and this saddened Frank deeply.

He continued to watch the fun and frolic going on below him to the northwest as hundreds of thousands of people, both tourists and locals, gathered around Times Square to usher in the New Year. He felt a deep sense of pride that his force provided the security necessary for these people to feel safe in today's world and that they could enjoy themselves to the full extent permitted by law.

At 11:55 p.m. he sat down at his desk for the final time and hand wrote his formal Letter of Resignation as was the custom, signed it Francis Xavier Reagan, sealed it in an envelope, addressed it to the incoming mayor and then placed it in the center of his desk. He then sat back in his chair for the final time and watched as the clock on the wall slowly wound its way to 11:59 p.m. and the end of his career.

Frank then stood up, put on his coat, scarf and gloves and as the famous gilded red apple signaled in a new year in Time's Square, he walked to the office door and took one last look around his professional home for the past 12 years. He then squared his shoulders, saluted the American and NYPD flags, executed a perfect 180 degree about face, and departed the Office of the Police Commissioner for the final time.

-30-

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 2: **THE EYE OF THE HURRICANE BEGINS FORMING**

September 11, 2020:

19 years had passed since that terrible day when New York City had been attacked and life for New Yorkers as well as all Americans had irrevocably changed. If that fateful Day in Dallas in November 1963 had ended the era of Camelot; if that first Sunday in December 1941 is the date on which America lost its innocence; then September 11, 2001 had forever stripped America's belief that it was impregnable to violence from beyond its shores.

Much of the work of protecting New York City and its millions of residents, tourists and citizens fell to Francis Xavier Reagan and by extension, his sons Detective Lieutenant Daniel, Deputy Inspector Joseph and Detective Sargent Jamison, and eventually to his daughter, Erin Reagan-Boyle, the Executive Assistant District Attorney and Chief of the Trial Division of the District Attorney's Office for New York County and from her to his two daughter in laws, Senior ADA Alexandra Cabot (Mrs. Joseph Reagan) and Senior ADA Casey Novak (Mrs. Jamison Reagan). The three women were the DA's top trial litigators and were collectively known as "Cerberus" the three headed dog that guards the Gates of Hell. They were also referred to as the DA's Rottweiler's."

The political winds of change were blowing in New York City and had been for the past 40 years, but for the final year of Mayor Poole's term, those winds had been howling at the NYPD and more particularly at the 14th floor of One Police Plaza and the policies set by Commissioner Francis X. Reagan, who became the primary focal point of the opposition candidate's campaign culminating in his victory in yesterday's mayoral primary.

Carlo DeMaslio was a midlevel bureaucrat who had spent 21 years within the city's Department of Sanitation having started out riding on the backs of trucks and rising up to the position of District Supervisor for Southern Queens and Northern Brooklyn but regardless of whatever title he wanted to go by, at the end of the day Carlo DeMaslio was a garbage man.

DeMaslio was 43 years old and had spent his formative years in and out of the juvenile system having once been arrested for stripping cars by no less than Detective First Grade Frank Reagan. Carlo barely graduated high school and at age 18 his parents, tired with his laziness and criminal shenanigans kicked him out of the house so with nowhere to go he joined the U.S. Navy where after an undistinguished and somewhat blemished career, he was given a "General Discharge" holding the rank of E-2, a Seaman Apprentice which is the second lowest enlisted rank in the U.S. Navy. On his own at age 22, he applied to and was hired by Department of Sanitation to collect other people's trash.

DeMaslio was not a leader or an independent thinker. He went with the flow which is what led him into so much trouble as a youth and in the Navy and as a Union employee he drank the cool-aid and followed his delegate's orders to the letter. A large part of the Union mantra was that the working man didn't get fair pay, benefits or respect and if it weren't for them the city would come grinding to a halt which meant, strikes. Needless to say that uncollected garbage was not a pleasant sight or smell but the Union deliberately timed its most recent strikes to coincide with those wonderfully dry hot days of summer when the smell of the five boroughs could actually out stink New Jersey, which in and of itself was a remarkable feat, not to mention those in the Hamptons and along the south shore of Long Island who were often downwind from the westerly breezes that carried to their upward facing noses a continuous reminder of the sweltering city they had departed for the summer. As these "Blue Bloods" had no wish to smell the Great Unwashed they filed complaints with the Mayor's office in New York City. This was the same Mayor who they had elected and whose administration they supported and they wanted him to fix this problem before it ruined their high priced summer.

While the dispute was between the Mayor's Administration and the Union, it eventually boiled over into the citizenry which meant tempers went through the roof and when and a homeowner began piling his garbage on the next door neighbor's pile, or a child was hit by a car who couldn't see her as she ran out from behind a four foot pile of trash, or the neighbors of a striking DPS employee began pelting his house with refuse, it was up to Frank's 35,000 men in blue to do something about it.

The problem was, recent court rulings had severely restricted what the police could do. The first tool at their disposal that was tossed out was "Stop and Frisk". Cops could no longer detain and search citizens they believed to be carrying weapons, drugs and other illegal items unless they had probable cause. This resulted in the police having to respond to crime rather than preventing it and since an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure, what could have been achieved with Stop and Frisk now resulted in a wave of unsolved assaults, rapes and homicides along with a two fold increase in the drug trade which then led to more unsolved crimes.

The next court ruling raised the threshold for what constituted "Probable Cause." Where before an officer had to only have a verifiable suspicion that a crime had occurred, or an eye witness had attested to it, now officers practically had to see the act themselves before they could do anything. When it came to traffic stops, if they pulled over a violator for running a red light, they could no longer search his person or the car without a warrant or his consent, even if they believed he may have confiscatable items therein or smell what they thought was pot. The next step prevented them from detaining and waiting for a warrant. If they could not immediately make the arrest, they had to kick the suspect loose and look to collar him at a later date once the requisite standard of proof was achieved.

This put more stress on the department to do its job, increased overtime and overtaxed the city's budget which drew the Mayor's ire, who then focused his displeasure on his Police Commissioner.

In short, all law enforcement in the State of New York was being hogtied and then told to go out and try and do their sworn duty.

As to interrogation techniques, the court had all but ruled out lying to a suspect to illicit a confession. Some of the techniques that Danny was famous for using had long been ruled illegal and could result not only in an instant dismissal of all charges with prejudice, but could land an officer in the Tombs, not to mention on the receiving end of a civil lawsuit that was sure to follow.

Carlo DeMaslio was one such person who constantly complained about the NYPD. He had received numerous traffic tickets because to him, speed limits were simply advisory and did not have to be adhered to. He had also been cited on two occasions for strong arming other DS workers and for assault on at least one occasion, though it could never be proven. On the flip side of the coin, whenever Carlo needed the police to protect him or his property, he complained that they were too slow in responding and that if they did, failed to act in a manner that brought about the results he expected. The NYPD was damned if it did and damned if it didn't.

Frank Reagan knew all about Carlo and when DeMaslio had announced his campaign for Mayor of New York City last year, Frank didn't give him much of a chance though he did make a point of putting Carlo on his radar.

One thing Frank had noticed was that for a barely educated screw up, DeMaslio had a personal touch to the way he interacted with others. One could actually like the guy if you didn't look behind the curtain. He was 6' tall and still carried his 230 lbs mostly as solid muscle, most likely acquired during his days in the navy and from hefting garbage cans for the first 10 years of DS career. He now probably lifted weights in order to maintain. His face was just imperfect enough and his hair at the correct level of thinness so that the average man could relate to him. He looked like what he was. Mr. Average Laborer, a guy who lives the same life you do and who most importantly, understands.

With yesterday's results DeMaslio was painting a much larger return on Frank's radar as he would be running against the incumbent Carter Poole on November 5th and the winner would decide who sat behind Teddy Roosevelt's desk on the 14th floor of One Police Plaza.

Frank looked over at his 88 year old father Henry, himself a former tenant of the 14th floor and wondered how many times his dad yearned to be back behind that desk, and just what it felt like to be discharged from that office. He may soon find out for himself.

"Pops, have you read the results from yesterday's Mayoral Primary?" Frank asked

"Yes, Francis, and I can tell you that I was not too happy about it." Henry answered "If he gets Carter's job then you are out of a job and the entire NYPD is going to go to hell in a hand basket because he'll finish the sterilization job the courts have started."

"Maybe it's time for me to pack it in anyway; I've put in 45 years with the Department plus another five in the Marine Corps. Could be I'm due for a long vacation." Frank smiled, knowing this wouldn't pass his father's muster. "Look at it this way Pops, DeMaslio and this family does the same job. We pick up the trash."

Henry laughed. "We get the live kind though and either way you cut it, DeMaslio is a living pile though I associate him more with the Sewage Department rather than Sanitation."

At that moment, Detective Lieutenant Daniel Reagan came into the kitchen bearing Sunday night's roast. "Got the meat for Sunday" he said as he put it in the refrigerator.

"Thank's Danny" Frank said.

"Ah, I see you've read the good news. Looks like the garbage collector is giving Poole a run for it in November. Nothing to worry about." Danny noted

"I'm not so sure son." Frank warned

"What are you talking about, Carter Poole has all the ethnics, liberals, gays, and women voting for him. DeMaslio will get the unions and middle to late age white guys and there aren't that many of us left in New York." Danny responded.

"Carter Poole is facing a very different electorate this time around and I have a very solid feeling that Carter is going to be portrayed as Pro-Establishment/Pro-NYPD and DeMaslio will use every trick in his book to paint us as jackboot wearing Gestapo and even if Carter wins, he'll have to choice but to sacrifice me in order to build consensus amongst the voters for the next election. I've become a major political liability to him. He can't toss me out at this point or it will look like he's caving in and weak and would be admitting our policies have been a mistake, his error, all along. No matter who wins on November 5th Danny, my days as the PC are numbered."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing though it made sense. He knew that his father served at the Mayor's pleasure but this seemed so final, so sudden. Danny was also smart enough to know that the minute he walked out of 1PP for the last time, Danny's own career was on a very short clock as the new Commissioner would begin looking for any reason to push him out. At least Danny had put in 20 years and had a pension waiting for him. Joe and Jamie weren't as lucky though they didn't tend to ruffle feathers though Jamie still cost the city a fortune in medical coverage with his constant on the job injuries.

Joe was two grades of rank ahead of Danny, promoted last year from a Captain to Deputy Inspector. Joe kept his nose clean and did things by the book. Danny would have been an Inspector by now if he didn't have one of the highest numbers of rips and complaints in the history of the Department. Joe would probably survive. Good thing Erin pushed Jamie to take the Bar Exam five years ago as he had his law license and had been practicing civil law with Jack Boyle for the past five years At least he had something to fall back on if the NYPD turned on him.

"I'm reading your mind Danny and that once I'm out you won't be far behind me." Frank informed him. "I'm also concerned for Joe and Jamie. This will have major fallout for this entire family and I believe we should spend an evening discussing it, sooner rather than later." He finished.

Danny agreed.

"Make the calls Lieutenant. Round up the troops." Frank ordered.

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 3: **A BAD MOON IS RISING**

September 14, 2020:

The three Reagan sons usually spent Friday nights with their families but tonight was to be the beginning of the Reagan War Counsel as Danny called it.

Danny, Joe, Jamie, Frank and Henry sat around the kitchen table each with a beer in hand. Frank summarized his conversations with Henry and Danny so that Joe and Jamie were up to speed.

Jamie was the first to respond. "Historically, victors tend to eradicate any source of support for the former regime, especially sons of vanquished leaders as they tend to inherit that loyalty. Logic dictates that if you are not retained as PC, our positions would be tenuous at best."

"Did anyone ever tell you that sometimes you sound like Spock from Star Trek/" Danny asked him

"Maybe, but you're the one with the funny ears" Jamie teased him back.

"Smartass. Back to the problem at hand. You and Joe would make out ok, but I know that once Bracken steps off the elevator on the 14th floor he'll have me scooping poop down at the Mounted Unit or booted off the force before his ass can kiss Dad's chair. I wouldn't be surprised if my fate and his first directive are intertwined." Danny informed them.

Joe pondered both his brother's comments for a moment. "I agree with Danny as to his position. Unfortunately Dad when you're gone so will all of our Rabbis as they are connected to you and even if you did not formally act to intervene for Danny with IAB and Legal all these years, others did so on your behalf and even an idiot like Bracken will figure it out or most likely, have someone spoon feed it to him. As for Jamie, while you have always done a hell of a job, you are a financial liability due to what it must cost the Department in annual medical expenses relating to your proclivity for injury. Bracken is a master with statistics and I would wager that within the first 90 days, he'll know which officers are draining his treasury and for what reasons and look to make changes or offer some form of retirement package. As for me, I'll probably be given command of a precinct on Staten Island or the North Bronx where I'm considered a cast away and nobody downtown will be able to hear me scream. Personally, I am not fond of Fort Apache or the hinterlands of Staten Island and as I would refuse and fight a transfer, I would immediately shoot to the top of Bracken's hit list right behind Danny though he'd be in a very precarious position in trying to screw me over and it could backfire on him, but if he does it early enough in his tenure he'll have the political capital plus DeMaslio's support to ride him through the media shit storm he'll face."

Jamie agreed. "Particularly after your four year undercover stint Bracken isn't going to want a Reagan hero around that has enough political juice and support within the ranks to challenge him. I'd be more worried about Bracken's agenda then DeMaslio's."

"So what can you boys do to secure your positions, not to mention your pensions?" Henry inquired

"I think what we have to do is assess what this job means to us and whether we want to go forward once Dad's out." Jamie answered "There's more to life than the NYPD and what's made it special is the three of us being out there together and growing as cops and brothers under Dad's watchful eye, both as our father and our PC. If Danny goes out the door with Dad, then what's really left for us because no matter what we do, we're going to be under a microscope and Bracken will always be hovering over us ready to pounce."

"Who can do good police work when you have to think defensively about keeping your job when you should be out there thinking first how to stay alive and then how to do what you have to?" Danny opined

"One option is to figure out what type of Exit Strategy we want to implement and spend the next few weeks negotiating it with Bracken. In the end, both he and DeMaslio want a bloodless coup." Joe speculated

Frank nodded: "Each of you write down what you believe would be adequate incentive to turn in your shields. We can then review all three lists and create a master list from which we can add, delete or amend your demands."

"Well I have one demand and I'm not backing down on it. When we process out, we aren't doing it down at 1PP like some dogs with their tail between their legs. We process out where we started. At the Academy" Danny announced and his brothers firmly agreed with him.

They finished making their lists and submitted them to Frank. He reviewed them and then began the discussion as to how to frame their demands.

By 11:00 p.m. they were all tired and emotionally drained. The brothers wanted to head home to their wives and explain to them their pending predicaments and schedule another meeting which would include Linda, Casey and Alex and probably should include Erin and Jack Boyle. Jamie had the kernel of an idea in the back of his mind, but didn't want to share it just yet.

Joe and Danny grabbed Jamie in a headlock and playfully smacked the back of his head telling him they would get that kernel out of his head if it was the last thing they did.

Frank smiled while Henry laughed that the brothers could keep their sense of humor and work their stress out with each other, even in the face of such pending heartache.

Frank knew that if they did turn in their papers, it would be a major loss not only for the NYPD, but for the citizens it served for the three brothers excelled at closing cases and getting to the truth and unlike so many cops these days, they did it not for the fanfare or the promotions or the pay increases, but because it was their calling and they answered it with their all.

-30-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 4: **IT'S AN ILL WIND THAT BLOWS NO GOOD**

October 2, 2020:

Fall was usually Frank Reagan's favorite time of year. The stagnant heat of summer was pushed south by cooler Canadian air which whispered through New York City as a constant breeze off the Hudson and East Rivers. October was the gateway to the festive holiday season of Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year and New Yorkers loved their holidays and merry making.

But this October a foul wind blew over Frank and his city and its name was Carlo DeMaslio.

True to form, DeMaslio was basing his mayoral campaign on the excesses and abuses of the NYPD. He was playing from the same handbook Coleman Young had created in Detroit, blaming its police force for the ills of the black community except DeMaslio had expanded the effected to include just about everyone other than cops. He accused Frank of being Carter Poole's Pit Bull and promised that the first thing he would do after being sworn in as mayor would be to hand Reagan his walking papers and replace him with someone who actually knew how to run a police force.

He attacked Carter Poole claiming that he should have ousted Frank Reagan the day he first took office, that his track record showed he wasn't an administrator but a cop who was dumped on the 14th Floor. "He even wears his old uniform to public events to remind us he's still a cop." Accused DeMaslio "And to remind the rank and file that he's one of them when his job is to be sure they don't ride roughshod over us."

DeMaslio went further claiming that the NYPD had created such a police state in New York City that the courts had stepped in for the past eight years to limit its powers so that it couldn't continue harassing law abiding citizens such as the good hard working people and those who chose to express themselves to the fullest.

Carlo was stirring the pot which is why he was not surprised when Baker came into his office announcing that his presence was requested immediately in His Honor's office.

Frank walked into the office of the Mayor of New York City and went over to shake Poole's hand. "Mr. Mayor, good morning."

"Is it Frank?" Poole asked.

"From a political perspective, I would think not." Frank answered

"Then you would be correct." Poole responded

"Mr. Mayor" Frank had started to say but Poole held up his hand.

"I think at this juncture, you and I both know that in a little over 60 days we'll both be just plain Frank and Carter so why don't we stow the titles. We've been through a lot together during the past eight years and despite our differences of opinion, I'd like to think we are friends." Poole stated

"We are friends Carter, and if it would help you at this point in your campaign for me to resign, I am happy to do so." Frank offered.

"A little late to fall on your sword Frank. It would be interpreted that I am admitting I should have tossed you out the 14th Floor window years ago and that I'm doing so now only to save my job. No, we are in this until the end, whether that's January 1 of next year or four years later so until then you and I are a team."

He continued: "Don't blame yourself Frank, it's politics and its cyclical. One minute the masses want you to crack heads open and clean up the filth and then they become the filth and don't want you touching them. It's inherent in humanity. Look at the 20th Century. Prohibition then Repeal; Excess followed by the Depression; the New Deal social policies followed by conservative capitalistic economic policies. Then you have the 60's and Vietnam followed by the total excesses and unaccountability during the 70's; Then came Reagan and Bush Sr. and everyone reigned themselves in again, and so on. You and I are victims of timing. We hold our offices at the moment when New York wants to flex again and it always has and will. Ten years from now they will be begging to have your style of policing saving their skins, but for now, like foolish children, they will follow the one who they think will eliminate the rules and let them stay up past bedtime."

Frank watched intently while Carter Poole continued:

"When I was elected to this office I had the support of the minorities who felt they were ignored, disenfranchised and most of all, put upon by the system in place which was enforced by a militaristic police department. Once I assumed office and looked from the other side of the window, I realized that in the end, it's just everyone wanting to do what they want without being held accountable for their actions or interfered with by others, unless of course they are the victim and then you better be there with sirens blaring and no less than 10 cars or you're racist, or anti-gay, or whatever. The NYPD was accused of being a white man's army but it's about as diverse as can be, so at the end of the day this isn't about you or me Frank, it's about them. The garbage man is feeding them the trash they want to hear. They aren't interested in what we represent so while I will fight as best I can, I'm smart enough to know this will be a lopsided election. Remember what Ben Franklin said?"

Frank responded: "You elect the government that you deserve."

Poole Continued:

"You and I will be okay moving on. I'd expect after 45 years on the force, you'd have a very nice pension coming to you and my former law partners have already made it clear that my old office awaits my return so I'll be fine. My concern is for your sons, especially Danny."

Frank was astonished that a man who was within a hairbreadth of watching his political career land in the crapper was concerned for the sons of the man associated with helping to put it there.

"Surprised Frank? You shouldn't be. I know exactly every case your sons have solved, every sacrifice they have made and every injury suffered in doing so. I know Joe's entire story, I know every time young Jamison wound up in a hospital and I know each incident where Danny saved a life and took a beating doing it. If I could, I'd hold a Reagan Day parade but you wouldn't want that and neither would your sons, it's who you are and I admire that. Danny will pension out so he'd be nominally protected, but Joe and Jamie are at risk because DeMaslio won't be happy to get rid of only half the Reagans from his police force." Poole informed Frank

"I'm well aware of that Carter and my sons and I have been discussing their futures, and as a father, I thank you for your concern." Frank responded

"Not necessary Frank, I am thanking you for raising three fine young men and I should be thanking them for making my city safer than it would have been without them. Now, I have an idea that I think will work to assure their financial futures" and Carter Poole began laying out his plan for protecting the Reagans and Frank would promptly share it with his boys.

Frank had to laugh. Ever the deal maker, Carter Poole was fashioning one last whopper that Carlo DeMaslio and Dennis Bracken would have no choice but to choke down.

-30-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 5: **YOU'RE PLAYING WITH FIRE**

November 6, 2020:

The front page of the New York Times read:

"**DeMaslio Defeats Poole**"

Frank was seated at the kitchen table with his wife Valerie. Henry was making coffee.

The election results were not the landslide that DeMaslio's pundits had predicted, in fact, he had won by less than two percent of the vote but to Frank that didn't matter. Whether Carter lost by one vote or 100,000 votes the resulting effect on Frank and his sons was the same. They had a little less than two months until the day of their final tours.

He read the article.

"_Former Department of Sanitation District Supervisor Carlo DeMaslio defeated two term mayoral incumbent Carter Poole in yesterday's Mayoral election for New York City. DeMaslio ran on a campaign citing excesses and abuse by the NYPD and had targeted Police Commissioner Francis Reagan as the responsible party formulating and implementing such departmental policies which led to the unwarranted harassment of New Yorkers_. _Many believe that Poole should have fired Reagan when he firt assumed office and that not doing so cost Poole a third term._"

The article continued: _"DeMaslio announced that his first order of business will be to appoint former NYPD Commissioner Dennis Bracken to the same position. DeMaslio was quoted saying '12 years in any one position is too long and in the present case, it allowed the NYPD to become an institution that rather than protecting the citizens of this city imposed upon them unwarranted fear.' He then went on to cite his vision of a reformed NYPD and how he and Bracken would work together to implement these new policies."_

"_As of yet, no response has been received from either One Police Plaza or outgoing Police Commissioner Francis Reagan."_

Frank folded the paper and looked at his wife. "About what you expected?" she asked

"Pretty much so. Can't say I'm surprised as we more than saw this coming." He responded.

"Between your pension and my business, we certainly aren't going to be worrying about money." She smiled.

"No, in fact between social security, my Marine benefits, my pension as PC and my pension for the 33 years I spent on the force, I'll be making double what I did working." He informed her.

"So what do we do now?" she inquired.

"We protect the boys and implement our strategic withdrawal as planned. I'm sure I will be speaking with our new Mayor-Elect and his stooge of a PC and I will do my best to insure our sons are protected." He answered her "But first, I think it's time for a family meeting. I'll call Danny and get the ball rolling." Frank informed her

At 11:00 a.m. Frank's assistant knocked on his door and entered. "Yes Dobson?" he asked. He really missed Baker but three years ago he had promoted her to Detective Lieutenant and assigned her to the 15th Precinct. He would not allow her to spend the prime of her career as a glorified secretary when she had too much to offer to the Department. Then two months ago he promoted her to Captain and assigned her to the Financial Fraud Unit as she was a natural at following the money. Her future was part of the deal Frank and Carter Poole had hammered out.

"Sir, the Mayor-Elect and Commissioner Bracken would like to speak with you." She said.

"Fine, send them in." Frank looked at his watch and was shocked. He expected them to be waiting in his lobby at 8 a.m. so that they could begin their day in style having formally informed him that he was getting the boot.

DeMaslio led off with a handshake followed by Bracken.

"Frank always good to see you, I see the office hasn't changed much since I last sat behind T.R.'s desk." Bracken smiled.

"I'm sure Teddy missed having you here Dennis" Frank said returning Bracken's insincere smile. "Back at ya" he thought.

De Maslio sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Frank, I'm sure you realize we are going to be making some big changes in the Department and read in the paper that Dennis will be my new PC so it shouldn't be a surprise that you don't have many more days left in this office however, I want to make a fresh start on January 1st if you get my meaning."

"No Carlo, why don't you tell me." Frank said

"Simple Frank. I don't want any remnants of your administration including certain officers who could serve as a lightning rod for supporting you or your past policies. I want your three sons out of my Police Department." DeMaslio concluded

"So it is irrelevant to you as to whether these officers have impeccable records, all hold numerous commendations for bravery and performance above and beyond." Frank inquired

Come on Frank, Danny is one complaint away from being tossed off the force as it is hell, when Dennis starts looking at his file he'll probably pension him out anyway. You think I'm just a dumb garbage man, but let me tell you something. I may have barely passed high school but you know what the navy gives you a lot of time to do? It gives you time to read and I've read a lot of books on history and the common denominator is when you take over you get rid of anyone who could come back to hurt you. Your boys are going to get a lot of support from within the ranks and I don't want that so I'm happy to make a deal and so is Dennis." DeMaslio informed Frank

"What type of deal would that be?" Frank inquired

"They take early retirement and we pension them out. Danny's already got more than 20 years so he gets his full share. The youngest one has a law license and already works for your son in law so I'm sure he'll do fine and I have no doubt the middle one could go work for the FBI. My sources say they would hire him the minute he applied." DeMaslio replied

Frank stared at Carlo and then emitted a chuckle. "Carlo, you can wear the title of Mayor but underneath the façade and suit you are and will always be a garbage man because that's what you are, garbage. I gave you a break when you were a teenage punk who was stripping cars. Most cops in those days would have put you over the side of a trash can and used their Sam Browne on you until they wore holes in the seat of your pants and then booked you but I cut you a break and took you home to your parents, and now you repay my kindness by threatening to force my sons out." Frank excoriated him

DeMaslio's face turned red and he gruffly replied:

"Frank, that's why I'm giving your sons the break I am, Dennis here could make their lives miserable. Danny would be out within a week. The lawyer would get buried in Legal Affairs and the Deputy Inspector would be commanding a precinct out in Staten Island or the Bronx so before you insult me, I'm doing you a favor. After the way you screwed up this Department you should be thanking me for my largesse."

Frank let out a full fledge laugh. "You have the temerity to judge my competence? I spent five years as a United States Marine. I went in an E-1 and came out a Master Gunnery Sargent, an E-9. I was offered Lieutenant bars if I re-upped. I have an Honorable Discharge, two silver stars, a bronze star and a slew of other medals from my service to this country. You went in the navy as an E-1 and came out four years later an E-2 barely getting a General Discharge. I was a decorated cop on this force for 33 years. I started out in this Department as a probationary officer and rose through the ranks to Chief of the Department and I did it through the merit of my work, dedication and professionalism, most of it long before you were riding the backs of garbage trucks." Frank countered.

He continued: Ever heard of the Peter Principal? It's where you rise to your highest level of incompetence and remain there. Your threshold is District Supervisor for the Sanitation Department Carlo so don't you even think of lecturing me about my performance or about my sons, because we have done more for this Department and this city in a day then you ever have or ever will." He finished

"DeMaslio looked at Frank with pure hatred and turned to Bracken. "Come on Dennis, screw this jerk, we'll just toss his kids out on their ass on January 1st." He said

Bracken shook his head. "Calm down Carlo, that's not going to happen. You don't treat decorated officers that way, especially not with the reputation the Reagan name carries."

DeMaslio wasn't finished. "Screw the Reagan name, when I'm done they won't even get a pension, I'll make sure we throw the oldest one in prison because he's going to cross the line almost from the get go."

"I said shut up Carlo. Unless you want to wind up facing a recall in six months you're going to need me and the other Commissioners to run this city and if you go after the Reagans, I can promise you that we'll resign and leave you hanging by your short hairs. The new mayor won't have a choice but to bring Frank back in as Commissioner to quell the ranks and they will demand his sons be restored with back pay and damages which will cost this city a fortune and if not, you'll see a Blue Flu that will make the plague look like a common cold. As it is, if we don't do this in an equitable manner we may have that problem anyway." Bracken lectured

He continued: "And in case you forgot, we need the cooperation of the DA's office for the NYPD to do its job or have you forgotten that Frank's daughter is number three in that office behind only the DA and the Chief Assistant DA? Hell, she's the Trial Bureau Chief and could put a monkey wrench in prosecutions for the next five years and then how will you respond to your electorate because the DA will wipe you up one side of your office and down the other and he won't even break a sweat. Frank isn't a politician but Stewart Harvey is and he comes across to the media much more polished than you do."

Frank was enjoying this. "Don't forget Dennis that two of my sons are married to Senior ADAs as well and they all are on a first name basis with Stewart. He has a pet name for my daughter and daughter in laws, 'Cerberus' the three headed dog who guards the Gates of Hell." He smiled

Frank looked at Bracken. "I'm curious about one thing Dennis. As you were the PC who instituted CompStat and this Department followed that policy until it forced my predecessor from office, just how are you planning on governing this time around because due to the excesses of your policies, the courts have now tied your hands from using the very tool you created, namely 'The broken window theory of policing' because it didn't work very well here and it didn't serve you too well in Baltimore, Newark or Philadelphia."

"I'll admit Frank that it's going to be a lot of work and we'll have to bend with the wind but that's the difference between you and me. I'm a politician and I adjust to the dictates of the electorate where you my friend are a cop. You made a phenomenal Chief of the Department but you should never have been appointed to this office." Bracken candidly stated

"That's the difference between us Dennis. I stick by my men and my city. You're just a hired gun who comes in for a couple of years, stirs the pot and leaves it to the next guy to clean up, but I will agree that you do come across very nicely on camera." Frank needled him back

Fed up with watching the tit for tat between the outgoing and incoming Commissioners, and feeling chafed for having been reamed out by both, DelMasio was ready to go. "Think about my offer and when you do, contact Dennis and he will square it with me. It's a fair offer Frank."

Before he got up Frank responded. "Oh, I'll be in touch Carlo. In fact, my sons and I have already prepared a list of demands pursuant to their exit strategy."

"I'm not negotiating Frank." DelMasio warned

"There's an old song by The Rolling Stones, you've probably heard the part where Mick Jagger sings 'Don't play with me cause you're playing with fire.' As Dennis has told you, we can go quietly with our heads up or we can make your life a living hell in which case you may not last the six months he's given you. Carter Poole was a gentleman and didn't use a lot of material against you which he could have. Force my hand and I will show you what a good fight is all about. I did it in Vietnam and Danny did it in Iraq. Marines know how to fight dirty."

Frank then looked at Bracken: "I may not be the politician that you two are but I do know where my loyalties lie and whose lie with me and each of my boys. You may toss us out of the Department but you won't toss us out of New York or the hearts and minds of the 35,000 sworn officers who work for this Department. In fact, (as he pushed some papers towards Bracken) you should look at this. The upper ranks are already filing their papers and more than 7,000 officers have requested early retirement or have given notice that they will be processing out within 30 days of Carlo's inauguration. That's 20 percent of the force. Imagine if I gave a press conference as to how you are railroading three consummate members of this force with the name Reagan. The average patrolman will figure if my sons aren't safe from you then neither are they."

DeMaslio started to respond but Bracken put his hand over Carlo's mouth. "Shut it Carlo. Frank, I'll be in touch. Let's plan on solidifying this next week so that we can move forward with our transition."

Frank stood. "Always a pleasure" but he refused to shake their hands.

Later that night he called a meeting of his family and they began finalizing their battle plans. He couldn't wait to see the look on Bracken's face when he played his trump card.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 6: **ENDGAME**

December 17, 2020:

Frank had spent the previous month negotiating his sons' severance packages and last week both DeMaslio and Bracken had finally come around to his demands. Danny, Joe and Jamie would now be assured of a very comfortable and secure future.

The closing event was scheduled for 10 a.m. in the conference room of Boyle, Simmons and Brauer, P.C.

Jack Boyle and Jamison Reagan, Esq., would be representing Daniel, Joseph and Jamison Reagan.

The NYPD brought along counsel from its Legal Department along with a representative from its Pensions Bureau. Frank was also present along with Bracken and DeMaslio who both would be required to sign the requisite documents.

Finally, Jamie wanted the documents witnessed by two individuals who would not be under undue influence by either the Mayor's or the Police Commissioner's office. He had arranged for a U.S. Federal Judge and a New York Appellate Judge to be present as well.

DeMaslio and Bracken entered and introduced themselves. Jamie greeted them as Mr. DeMaslio and Chief Bracken. Bracken corrected him. "That's Commissioner Bracken Detective Sargent Reagan."

Jamie responded: "Allow me to inform you sir that I graduated Suma Cum Laude and first in my class from Harvard University's School of Law and passed the New York State Bar Exam with 795 out of a possible 800 points. Legally, you are Mr. Bracken. Addressing one by a former title is a customary courtesy but not a mandated requirement. When that courtesy is employed, custom dictates that the subject be addressed by the title he or she most recently held. Unless my research is inaccurate, your last position was Chief of Police for the Philadelphia Police Department. As you have not yet been sworn in as Commissioner of the New York City Police Department, and as your prior term in that office terminated and was previous to your employment in Philadelphia, your correct title of address is Chief Bracken. If you wish to correct me further, I'll be happy to discontinue the courtesy and address you as Mister Bracken."

Bracken looked over at Frank. "Maybe I should keep this one after all Frank. He has guts and brains."

"Not interested. I'm fairly particular as to whom I work for." Jamie firmly stated

Frank allowed a proud smile to form while both Bracken and DeMaslio inwardly fumed. Jamie had knocked him down a few pegs and Bracken didn't take kindly to being corrected, especially by what he felt was a subordinate, though Jamie did not as of yet work for him. He just wished Danny, Erin and Joe were here to see this.

The two judges finally arrived and once everyone was seated, they reviewed the final documents which were entitled. "Severance Agreement"

As to Detective Lieutenant Daniel F. Reagan:

On January 2, 2021 Danny would be promoted to the rank of Captain and permitted to retire honorably. He would be pensioned out at his new rank and at the same rate as if he had served on the force for 30 years. He would retain his permit to carry a firearm as all honorably retired officers were entitled and no investigations or charges would be filed against him for the many rips and complaints he accumulated over his 20 plus years of service to the force. He would retain full NYPD medical benefits for both he and Linda and for his sons until they attained the age of 25 or secured their own policies subsequent to age 21. He was entitled to attend all events held by the NYPD and to all other benefits and privileges afforded honorably retired officers. Upon Danny's death his benefits would be paid to his widow should he remain married and if not, to his minor children until they each attained the age of 25.

As to Deputy Inspector Joseph C. Reagan:

On January 2, 2021 Joe would be promoted to the rank of Inspector and permitted to retire honorably. He would be pensioned out at his new rank and at the same rate as if he had served for 25 years. Absent the clauses that protected Danny from any further charges based upon his previous conduct, the terms of the remainder of his deal remained the same.

As to Detective Sargent Jamison C. Reagan:

On January 2, 2021 Jamie would be promoted to the rank of Detective Lieutenant and permitted to retire honorably. He would be pensioned out at his new rank and at the same rate as if he had put in his full 20 years. The remaining terms of his deal remained the same as Joe's.

Furthermore, no later than January 31, 2021 all three brothers would be fully paid in one lump sum, in accordance with their new ranks, for all accumulated vacation days through December 31, 2020. The effective date of their resignations would be January 15, 2021 but from January 1st on they were considered to be on full medical leave and would not report for work, nor were they permitted to act in any capacity as a police officer, but would receive full pay through the 15th. No later than 1 p.m. on January 4, 2021 they were to appear at the New York City Police Academy and process out. This meant they would surrender their shields, service weapons and police identification as well as all other NYPD property, but would keep their uniforms, hats and brass as they had paid for those. They would then be issued their new Concealed Carry Permits and NYPD Retired identification which would identify Danny as a Captain, Joe as an Inspector and Jamie as a Detective Lieutenant. Their pensions would begin effective Monday, January 18, 2021 and each brother would begin receiving bi-weekly checks starting on January 29th.

Most importantly, these documents were forever irrevocable and binding upon all parties including the City of New York and the NYPD.

Their final tours of duty were set for the morning shift on December 30, 2020 as neither Frank nor Bracken wanted any of the brothers interacting with the public on New Year's Eve. Until then, they would put in their normal tours tied to a desk catching up their replacements as to what was presently on their plates.

Danny, Joe and Jamie had walked their last mile as a cop on the streets of New York City.

Jamie, Jack and the Department's legal counsel read through the terms and the associated legalese.

When all parties had agreed to what was set forth therein, DeMaslio and Bracken signed the eight copies that had been put before them.

Jamie signed on behalf of himself and as legal counsel for his brothers. He then produced a Power of Attorney signed by Joe and Danny giving him such authority and handed a copy each to the Legal Department's attorney and to Jack Boyle.

The two judges then witnessed the Agreements and a clerk from the Federal Judge's court notarized the documents.

Each son received a copy as did Bracken, DeMaslio and the Department's counsel. Frank kept one for his records as did Jack Boyle.

The judges shook hands and with the gratitude of all present, departed.

Bracken then gave Jamie the forms he, Joe and Danny were required to fill out and submit upon processing out. Jamie would fill them out later and have his brothers sign them.

DeMaslio and Bracken nodded to Frank and left.

Frank sat back with his son and son in law and smiled. "Not bad for a day's work."

Jamie smiled in return. "It's not the way I wanted to end my career but at least thanks to Erin and Jack, I'm prepared. I just hope Danny and Joe have a plan.

"Frank grinned. Don't worry Jamie I'm already lining that up for them. Like you, your brothers will be far better off in the future then they ever dreamed" and with that he gave his son and son-in-law each a hug and went on about his day.

-30-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 7: **THE END OF EMPIRE**

January 1, 2021:

As Frank rode down the elevator from the 14th Floor for the final time, he felt at peace with himself and was confident that the history books would accurately reflect the good works of his police force during his stewardship. Maybe someday he would be asked to return and if so, he would have to make that decision on that day and at that time but for now, he was content to be just another citizen of New York City. His city.

When the elevator reached the first floor, he stepped out to find Baker, Dino Aborghast, Garrett Moore, Tony Renzulli and a few others waiting for him. They applauded their boss and friend. Frank was deeply moved.

Garrett had resigned effective December 30th and was already getting ready for his new job as political commentator on a major network. He looked forward to analyzing the efforts of both DeMaslio and Bracken and holding them publicly accountable for their actions. "Crucify" was what he had told Frank.

Dino had put in his papers as well and while he was wearing his Chief of the Department uniform, he too would process out on Monday morning along with Jamie, Joe and Danny. Frank's days with Dino were also far from over.

Baker had 19 years in the NYPD. She would ride out the next year under Bracken and then most likely put in for her 20 year pension. Frank had future plans for Abigail as well and he would disclose these to his family.

His primary body man, Detective Sargent Andy Mulroney would also be resigning next Monday and would join Frank as well.

Finally, Detective Lieutenant Tony Renzulli, who had been both Jamie and Joe's training officer, would be punching out after putting in 25 years. Frank had plans for Tony.

Everyone there had shown unswerving loyalty to Frank and his family for the past 12 years or longer. Now he would return that loyalty in spades for the nice thing about being the Police Commissioner was that all those events, parties, dinners and other functions Garrett had forced him to attend, put Frank in touch with the power and money that drove this city and he collected a lot of favors and markers over the past 12 years. He had recently begun calling on these favors and collecting his markers and had lined up several big dollar investors in a new deal he was putting together.

Standing in the lobby of One Police Plaza, he hugged or shook hands and thanked them all for their service, kindness and friendship and let them know he would be in touch next week to begin planning the next phase of their professional lives.

He'd have to wait a year for Baker and maybe by then Garrett would come along as well. He could always use a good P.R. man but knew Garrett was there if he needed some piece meal work done in the interim.

As Frank walked out of One Police Plaza for the final time, Andy ran ahead of him and opened up the rear door to the Batmobile.

"Sorry Andy, that's for the exclusive use of the Police Commissioner. I'm just a private citizen now."

"You're going to need a ride home Commissioner and I don't want you taking a cab." Andy responded.

At that moment, a brand new shiny black Cadillac Escalade ESV pulled up, the front license plate spelling out REAGAN. Joe was at the wheel with Danny riding shotgun and Jamie in the left rear seat. Danny got out and opened up the right rear door for his father. "Need a ride home Commissioner?"

Frank smiled and saluted Andy. "Looks like I have a new Batmobile. I'll talk to you next week Andy. Happy New Year" and with that he hopped in his new Caddy, enjoying the new car smell and the soft leather while Danny closed the door and jumped back in the front passenger seat.

Joe produced a chauffer's cap and placed it on his head. "Where to Sir?" He asked his father

"Home Joe" he smiled and with that Joe gently pulled out as Frank gazed upon the edifice that represented the greatest police force in the world.

Joe took the Brooklyn Bridge route and as they crossed the iconic landmark, Frank turned to look again at his city and then looked at each of his sons. "We did some damned fine police work boys and I'm very proud of all three of you and that I can also say that we all survived our tours and are coming home together."

"Amen to that Dad." Danny intoned from the front seat and his brother's stated their agreement.

The Reagan family spent that weekend enjoying football and hockey games as well as solidifying their future plans. On Monday morning they would begin putting everything into action.

Frank was sure to tell everyone as to how Jamie undressed Bracken in front of everyone and Bracken's reaction to it.

"What a sanctimonious bastard." Jamie grumbled.

January 4, 2021: 10:00 a.m.

Joe piloted Frank's Cadillac through the streets of Brooklyn and into New York City arriving at the New York City Police Academy just before 10:30 a.m. As the four of them exited the SUV, Danny badged the cop on duty and informed him that he and his brothers were processing out. When the cop noticed Frank he snapped to attention and saluted. Frank waived him down informing him that he was just a civilian and wished the officer a safe and happy New Year.

They went inside and submitted the forms which Jamie had prepared per Bracken's instructions. Weapons, shields, identifications and all other NYPD property were surrendered. In return they received their new Retired identification which properly bore their new ranks, along with their new Concealed Carry permits. Frank already had a Concealed Carry Permit from when he had retired as Chief to become Commissioner as the PC was not a sworn officer and could not otherwise carry a weapon.

The brothers were photographed and the new photos laminated to their new identification.

With that, they turned around and left the Academy having gone out the same way they came in as Danny had demanded.

They each strapped on their off duty weapons which were legally registered per New York law and climbed into the SUV with Frank.

Their next stop found them back in New York City idling in front of 100 Center Street, otherwise known as the Criminal Courts Building which was also the main office of the District Attorney for New York County.

At 11:00 a.m. three very beautiful women came out and joined them in the SUV. Frank was in the front passenger seat with Joe driving. Danny and Jamie were in the far rear seat which allowed Erin, Alex and Casey to easily slide into the middle seat.

"Ok Dad, the deed is done" Erin said referring to what had just transpired in the office of Stewart Harvey, District Attorney for New York County.

"How did he take it?" Frank asked.

"He was shocked but after we explained why we were doing it he understood. I think he'd like to strangle DeMaslio and Bracken and knows his office is in for a very long haul in that the quality of work coming out of the NYPD will drop off significantly making it more difficult for his office to secure convictions, but that isn't our problem anymore as we are now private citizens who will shortly be representing the very Defendants who he tries to prosecute."

Danny chuckled. "He just lost his three top ADAs at the exact moment he needs them most, and now they are going to be on the other side of the aisle working against him. Poetic justice."

Erin turned around and smiled at her big brother. "And you big brother better help us get the goods that sets them free."

Frank looked out and around catching his children's looks. Joe asked him what he was thinking.

"I'm thinking that today formally marks The End of Empire. Our Empire."

"Dad?" Jamie asked.

"The Reagan Empire son. Your great grandfathers, grandfathers, myself, you and your brothers and sister and Casey and Alex, all the people in this family that created a great crime fighting empire and as of today, it's come to an end." he said sardonically

"Yeah Dad, but look at it this way. We're beginning a new empire, a new chapter in our family history. From the ashes rises the Phoenix and we hightailed it out of Dodge before we could be destroyed. It's not like we're Odysseus wandering around lost after Troy's fall. We are in control of our own destiny." Jamie replied

Joe looked at Frank. "Come on Dad, time to tell the truth. You and Mom were visiting a monastery in Tibet when you saw this cute little golden baby so you slipped him in her purse and brought him home to Brooklyn with you, correct?" to which they all laughed.

"No Joe, the stork brought Jamie. You were delivered by the postman, postage due I might add, Erin arrived by overnight FedEx and has been in a hurry ever since and Danny someone just left on our doorstep and rang the bell but before we could open the door he had climbed out of his basket and broken off the knocker." This brought out such laughter that Joe almost had to pull over.

"Cute Dad." Danny responded. "I'll bet that knocker cost you all of five bucks back then."

"Which was still less than the postage we had to pay for Joe!" Frank exclaimed. "We thought someone had sent us a butterball turkey." Frank joked at his middle son bringing on another round of laughter.

"I wonder how much the overnight freight charge was on beanpole because there couldn't have been much weight to that package." Jamie joked.

"Keep it up golden boy and I'll have your wife give you a waffle butt tonight." Erin responded

"Better zip it while you're ahead Jamie" Casey cautioned with a grin.

"I want to hear more about butterball Joe" Alex commented. "Was he really that big a baby?"

"Joe was the biggest by far but he lost his baby fat fairly quickly unlike Casey's hubby who still has that cherubic look to his face." Danny remarked.

"Danny still has some of his baby pot belly." Jamie retorted.

"Do not. That's good food and a couple of beers." Danny defended himself.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked looking at Danny in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up Joe" Danny growled and then turned to Jamie. "You too and unlike him, you're sitting right here where I can get my hands on you."

Erin turned around and sounding just like their mother. "Don't make me have to come back there you two or somebody's going to regret it." She warned.

"Yes Mom!" They replied together.

Frank just shook his head and smiled.

The rest of the day was spent having lunch and fleshing out their new plans.

Frank looked forward to building a new Reagan family empire on the ashes of their former careers and was very confident that this time around, nobody would be able to destroy their work.

-30-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Same disclaimer applies as set forth in all my stories.

**THE END OF EMPIRE**

Chapter 8: **EPILOGUE**

December 31, 2022:

Frank Reagan sat his kitchen table sipping his first coffee of the day while he read the New York Times.

Crime statistics over the past two years since his family's retirement from law enforcement had dramatically climbed as he had predicted and of course, the citizenry was boisterous in its complaint as to the lack of police protection, and why were their new mayor and police commissioner failing to do anything about it? Amazing at how quickly the bloom wears off the rose he thought.

Criminal convictions were down 30% as the DA's office was overwhelmed with cases that involved either slipshod police work or worse, cops who had quit the force and left town were not showing up to testify which resulted in many defendants who were guilty as sin being released to once again prey upon the city.

Erin informed him as to the first time she appeared in Court after leaving the DA's office and was standing behind the defense counsel's table when the judge gave her a surprised look and indicated that the People's table was across the room. When Erin informed her she no longer worked as an ADA the judge visibly gawked. After the replacement ADA failed to produce his police officer witness, Erin had the case dismissed and she was summoned into the judge's chambers where she explained what had transpired with her family and the new mayor and police commissioner. When she produced her new business card which read "Boyle, Reagan, Cabot & Novak, P.C.", the judge couldn't believe that the top three ADA's for New York County had all bolted. Erin reminded her that Alex and Casey were married to two of the cops Bracken had threatened to go after and that all three were her brothers and that neither she, Casey or Alex could continue to work for the benefit of the very people who had tried to hurt their family and whom they now detested.

The judge then proceeded to predict the exact outcome of what transpired over the past two years.

Needless to say, Stewart Harvey was taking political pot shots at both Carlo DeMaslio and Dennis Bracken. The heat was starting to reach the 14th floor of One Police Plaza at a level that rumors began circulating that Bracken was looking at the Chief of Police gig in Seattle or possibly a consulting job in Toronto. The person responsible for stoking that fire was Garrett Moore who still had enough friends in the NYPD that he was constantly fed fresh information.

Petitions had begun circulating for a Mayoral Recall and many die hard DeMaslio supporters were now beginning to distance themselves politically including the unions and many of Carlo's former DS coworkers.

Frank chuckled. "They now had the government that they elected and so richly deserved."

As to the Reagans, life was actually quite sweet.

Nicky had graduated Columbia's law school and was now working in her family's business, Jack Reagan was completing his final year at Harvard and would begin law school there in the fall and Sean was in his sophomore year at Princeton.

Jaime, Joe, Kerry and Chris had all provided additional grandchildren to the family and there were days when Frank couldn't get enough of them.

One thing Frank did have to do was to blow out the back wall of the dining room and extend the room so that he could have a custom made dinner table brought in that would hold the huge family every Sunday.

Henry was now 90 and dating a woman 20 years his junior. "Cradle robber" Frank had teased. "Shame on you too" Henry had retorted considering Valerie was 10 years younger than Frank.

Kerry had graduated from Columbia with her Masters and Doctorate in communications and was an aspiring executive in the same advertising firm as her mother, who was now that company's Executive Vice President and COO.

Christopher was working with Jamie and Erin as an associate attorney.

Frank put down the paper and opened up a folder and removed an unblemished sheet of office stationary which read:

BOYLE, REAGAN, CABOT & NOVAK, P.C.

Attorneys & Counselors

**PARTNERS **

John A. Boyle, Jr.

Erin L. Reagan

Alexandra E. Cabot

Casey L. Novak

**ASSOCIATES**

Jamison C. Reagan

Christopher S. McLean

Nicole F. Reagan

What it didn't say was how Jack, Alex and Casey had ganged up and elected Erin as the Managing Partner so she had the administrative duties as well as her client cases. There were other names, but this was the only sheet of the stationary that bore solely the names of his family, a gift from Erin which he would have framed for his office.

Prior to two years ago, Jack Boyle had been the majority shareholder in Boyle, Simmons & Brauer, P.C. which had a client base and income valuing his firm at over ten million dollars. Jack wanted out but his partners couldn't afford to pay him 51% of that figure so Jamie negotiated a deal. Pay Jack 2.5 million and let him take his clients with him and as to the rest, they would have the option of staying with Simmons & Brauer or going with Jack. The deal went through and Jack, Erin, Alex and Casey formed their own firm.

Jamie was to have been an equal partner but he turned them down stating that he had not been a full time attorney like the others, did not have adequate trial experience as they nor like them did he have a well-known reputation that would bring them business. He would begin as the firms senior associate however, when the day came when he felt he had earned the partnership, he expected to be cut in as an equal with the other four. Agreements were signed to that effect and Erin couldn't have been more proud of her baby brother for not taking something he had not earned.

When Chris and Nicky had each passed the Bar, they immediately went to work with their family.

Frank presumed Jack Reagan's name would be there someday as well.

As for Danny: This was the hallmark of Frank's wheeling and dealing after he left office.

With the internal fallout over Bracken's appointment, the best and brightest of the NYPD were bolting for the exit before Frank had the chance to sign his Letter of Resignation. Frank realized talent and had a 30 plus year history in the department in one form of supervisory capacity or another and of making the correct calls in advancing the right people who showed promise and ability.

Frank leaned on a few people who leaned on a few others and after three months, Frank had raised 25 million dollars as seed money for his new enterprise, which he named: "REAGAN"

Frank was the Chairman and CEO and went to work every day in the firm's office located in lower Manhattan.

He hired Dino Abhorgast as his number two making him President & COO. Dino was a bureaucrat and manager, but he was also an outstanding detective and knew how to recruit and nurture talent as well as how to manage case loads. He also stuck Dino with managing Danny.

Danny and Andy were hired as the team's senior detectives and field agents because both men excelled at what they did and neither one wanted to ride a desk. Needless to say that Danny flourished and was once again the happy go lucky guy he was prior to serving in Iraq.

And then last year he was finally able to bring Abigail Baker aboard who couldn't get out of the NYPD fast enough. Baker became Frank's Executive VP and CFO as well as his top financial investigator and she loved it. She also lapsed back into her previous role of guarding Frank's gate so that only a select few had direct access to him. Even Danny had to sometimes make an appointment, though Erin, Joe and Jamie usually went right in.

Frank continued to vacuum up talent which had departed the NYPD and then used his contacts as well as Valerie's agency and Garrett Moore's new pulpit to let everyone know that REAGAN was open for business, which was going so well, Frank had thought about taking the stock public in another year or two.

Of course one of Frank's first clients was the law firm of Boyle, Reagan, Cabot & Novak, P.C. for whom REAGAN conducted all requested investigations.

In fact, as both Erin's law firm and REAGAN were doing so well, they had discussed either purchasing a building together or entering into a joint lease for the two businesses as keeping them in close proximity to one another would reap rewards for both.

Frank had also given his key people shares in REAGAN as he wanted them to have a stake in its success knowing that they were the ones building the client base and reputation by their work.

He was still trying to get Garrett to come aboard full time, but Moore was having too much fun with his syndicated shows taking pot shots at Bracken and DeMaslio but stated that once Dennis caught the last flight out of LaGuardia for parts unknown and Carlo was relocate to the back of a garbage truck, he'd give Frank a call.

And then there was Joe.

When the three brothers retired, Frank had them all apply for Private Investigator Licenses. Jamie didn't really need one being a licensed attorney but he thought it was cool to have the license so he went along with it. Needless to say they were all instantly granted.

Joe had worked on and off for REAGAN and still had his PI's license, but unlike Danny, his heart wasn't in it. He decided to go in another direction which led him to spending most of the past two years studying at the Culinary Institute of America.

Then one day six months ago Joe asked Frank and Jamie to take a ride with him to look at some property in an area of lower midtown that was experiencing gentrification. A more affluent demographic was beginning to move into the area opening it up to tourists, businesses and most importantly, the New York nightlife. This would be the perfect time to get in, before property values began climbing and other business got their foot in the door.

After his father and brother approved of the location and the building, he had Danny check out the construction, plumbing and electrical. It was determined the place was actually in very good shape. Danny made a list of what he would like to see modified and brought up to code, but overall it would be perfect for Joe's idea. Danny also spent part of his time overseeing the several contractors to insure they were doing the job right and not ripping his brother off.

Frank had so many people wanting to invest in REAGAN he couldn't accommodate them all so he turned them over to Joe who along with his business manager whom Danny had thoroughly vetted and his partners who Danny had also checked out, began to create what was certain to become a New York landmark when it opened its doors on December 31, 2022.

Valerie and Kerry had gone full out placing advertising all over the tri-state area announcing the new place which was a perfect reflection on who Joe Reagan was, down to the name.

That night the entire Reagan family arrived at 9 p.m. to find the place already packed to the gills.

Everyone wore their finest for this was no average joint and it was New Year's Eve. Joe had a particular vision and he insured that every detail had met his standards including one's attire.

Frank, Valerie, Henry and his lady friend Elizabeth exited the SUV which was driven by one of Frank's operatives.

The four VIPs looked up at the signage and Frank emitted a giggle and shook his head. Only his prankster son would have come up with the idea of marrying a French restaurant to a comedy club and giving it the name and logo that he did, one that originated from his brothers constant teasing after he had attained his final promotion in the NYPD.

**INSPECTOR CLOUSEAU'S **

**Restaurant & Comedy Cabaret**

In the center of the signage was a silhouette of the famous detective in profile holding a magnifying glass looking towards the ground at pink foot prints.

The rest of the family arrived. Joe greeted them wearing his Executive Chef's coat and embraced everyone before beginning the tour.

The first floor was beautiful with a long softly lit black granite and neon bar down one side, a fully functional stage in the center of the wall opposite from the entrance and cabaret tables for patrons who on any given night may view a comedy act, or a musical act or a full band. Joe had suggested that perhaps for one night's performance, the siblings could reenact a live game of CLUE followed by a session of Danny Court to which Danny and Erin readily agreed. Jamie wasn't interested though they would later convince him otherwise and the rest of the family would have front row seats to that.

Upstairs was the main dining room that reminded Frank of the iconic 21 Club with its own stage for musical trios who played entertained the diners, but it could also hold larger acts as well. It had a beautifully crafted cherry wood bar and indirect lighting that completed the ambiance Joe sought to achieve.

The third floor housed the offices, banquet facilities and associated kitchen while the top floor was Danny's idea and pride and joy. A sports bar/cop bar that housed many an officer's departmental memorabilia including Henry's old leather sap and nightstick, and served a good honest shot of booze, ice cold beer and hearty cop food and was legally a separate entity from Inspector Clouseau's. This bar belonged to Joe, Jamie, Danny, Erin and Frank who had all invested in it. This had become their new "Family Business."

It encompassed most of the fourth floor except for the area that housed its kitchen and some storage and Frank had not been allowed up there during its construction.

The siblings had named it "THE COMMISSIONER'S OFFICE" in honor of Frank who became a bit emotional when they uncovered his eyes and he saw the entrance.

The doors leading to this bar, lit by recessed lighting, were identical replicas of the frosted glass doors that led to Frank's old 14th floor office down to the logo which read "Office of the Police Commissioner" around the top of the Commissioner's shield and "City of New York" around its bottom.

Three large well lit portraits were hung side by side on the wall behind the massive oak bar. The middle portrait was of Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt surrounded on either side by Commissioner Francis X. Reagan and Commissioner Henry F. Reagan. Between Frank and Teddy was an NYPD flag, a blue field showing the familiar Departmental shoulder patch crest with POLICE DEPARTMENT blazed across the top with CITY OF on the left side and NEW YORK on the right. Between Teddy and Henry, hung vertically, was the NYPD's military flag with the green and white horizontal stripes and 22 white stars set in a field of blue.

There was a small room the size of a precinct interrogation room named "Danny's Box" for VIPs or those wanting privacy and it had an authentic metal table and chairs. Inside was a waxed model of a smirking Danny in a rumpled suit with arms folded across his chest looking at the table where the perp would be seated. There was also a mock cell called Jamie's Jail with a waxed model of Jamie sitting on the bunk inside it which brought everyone to tears from laughing so hard. In Erin's Corner was an elevated judge's bench with a wax Erin sitting behind it wearing a black robe, her hand holding a gavel, and finally the best was model of them all was Joe in a chef's hat wearing Clouseau's raincoat looking through a huge black magnifying glass towards the hardwood floor that had the outline of a body painted on it. This depicted his old and new careers.

Joe picked up a beer mug and showed it to his father who laughed. The mugs had a two thick eyebrows and a huge mustache etched onto their sides.

There were numerous big screen televisions, an authentic and functional Wurlitzer jukebox, two pool tables, two electronic dart boards, a foosball table and a hockey table, plus a couple of electronic games where cops could shoot the bad guys and rack up points. Danny had installed the same Mars Bar light that the NYPD cars had on their roofs so when a the Rangers scored in a hockey game, the bartender could light it up which also triggered the police siren he wired to it.

There was a recessed cabinet which housed Frank's official Chief of the Department Uniform complete with his four gold and silver stars and a replica of his NYPD Badge and his numerous medals of valor. This was located along the front wall and to the side of a smaller replica of Teddy Roosevelt's desk with an authentic wax version of Frank, eyebrows, glasses, mustache and all, sitting behind it.

The food menu used the takeoff on what Deli's did by naming the food after key people, such as:

"The Renzulli" which was a hot dog smothered in mustard, relish and sauerkraut.

"The Danny" was a hoagie jokingly named after the time Danny told Frank that he knew his dad was feeling guilty for suspending him because the bag he was carrying had a hoagie in it with his name on it.

"The Sloppy Joe" Which was self explanatory.

"Jamie's Jerk Chicken" which was Joe's spicy menu entry.

"The DCPI" which was a reference to Garrett's love of Pastrami.

"The Commish" which was a big thick corned beef sandwich just the way Frank liked them.

The biggest thickest steak was named "The Frank Reagan".

The Pot Roast was called "The Henry Special" in tribute to Henry and the famous Soap Box Racer. There were no cholesterol free mashed potatoes.

Salads were named for Linda, Erin, Casey, Alex and Abigail.

The Boilermaker had been respelled to read "Boyle Maker" in honor of Jack.

There were specialty martinis and drinks such as the "Dirty Danny" which was a dirty martini, the "Jokester Joe" which was a house specialty that tasted smooth going down and then it hit you, and finally, and of course, the "Emerald Erin" which was an Irish coffee.

Jamison's was referred to as "Jamie Juice".

Everyone was astounded as to how beautiful the entire building had turned out as well as its many venues but most agreed that the fourth floor was the most special. Joe was suitably proud but he also made it known that he could never have done any of it without the love and support of his family and friends.

Special guests arrived including Renzulli, Garrett, Abigail, Andy and Dino. When they went up to the fourth floor for their tour, Danny joked that he should have put a desk outside the door with a waxed version of Baker behind it guarding the bar which cost Danny access to his father at REAGAN for a week.

The Reagans and their friends made merry enjoying dinner and entertainment on the second floor, drinks while watching a comedy act on the first floor followed by a couple of night caps upstairs in The Commissioner's Office.

Frank thought back two years ago this very night and the final time he walked out of his old office on the 14th floor of One Police Plaza and wondered what his family's future would be. As he sat perched on a stool at his new bar, he silently thanked God that He had so blessed his family and allowed such good fortune to smile upon them.

Frank went back to a thought which tickled his brain a few hours earlier and decided that if he were to receive that call, he would decline the invitation. He'd put in 45 years working like a dog for little appreciation or gratification other than his own satisfaction that a job well done was reward enough. No, his family's tour with the NYPD had ended. Enough generations of Reagans had answered the call and now it was time for others families to create their own Empire within the Department.

Frank leaned over and gave his wife a big kiss and hug. "Happy New Year Love" he said with a big smile.

Valerie kissed him back and smiled. She knew Frank had just made his decision and there was no going back.

The Reagan Empire in the NYPD may have ended, but a new Reagan Family Empire was just beginning.

They would continue to grow and flourish through their investigation agency, their law firm and their restaurant/bar but most importantly, through the new generation of Reagans who were coming along.

He surveyed all around him and called over to his father. "Hey Pops, it looks like we did alright afterall" and as the iconic red apple completed its fall signaling the arrival of 2023, Frank Reagan stood up, toasted his family and friends, cracked a big smile and shouted out a hearty "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

-30-


End file.
